Bradford
}} |last_appearance= |creator(s)=Lee Pressman |name=Bradford |nicknames= |gender=Male |country_of_origin= England |relative(s)= |affiliation= |basis=LMS 20 ton brake van |gauge= |vehicle=Rolling stock |wheels=4 |number=0919 |designer(s)=Sir William Stanier |builder(s)=Derby Carriage and Wagon Works |year_built=Between 1933 and 1950 |railway=The Mainland |owner(s)= }} Bradford is a brake van who lives on the Mainland. He works with . Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' Bradford was brought to Sodor by Samson. When he noticed struggling with his , Bradford offered to be his brake van for the day. Once coupled up, Bradford quickly took charge of the trucks and barked at them to behave. Thomas and the other engines were very impressed, until they found out how strict Bradford liked to stick to the rules of the railway, which made the trains that they were pulling with him very late. The next day, Thomas decided to take a train without Bradford, but ended up running into trouble with the trucks, and collided with at Gordon's Hill. Bradford eventually went back to the Mainland with Samson. Bradford later attempted to help Samson overcome his fear of fireworks, but failed when Samson mistook railway detonators Cyril the Fogman had put on the track for fireworks and ran away in fright, going faster out of surprise at each detonation. Samson almost crashed into and eventually ended up running into . Bradford then encouraged Samson to follow the fireworks to the castle and then both of them enjoyed watching fireworks at Ulfstead Castle. '' '' When Samson and Bradford visited Sodor to help at Blue Mountain Quarry, Bradford insisted Samson stick to the timetable. Bradford helped Samson to get directions to ensure they would be doing so. After, this, Bradford worked with the other engines and caused trouble for them, namely and . Later, caused problems for Bradford when they insisted on pulling him while his brakes were on. This caused his brakes to break. At the end of the day, Bradford and Samson agreed to help each other to be really useful : "Keeping to the Timetable". Like in the television series, Bradford attempted to help Samson overcome his fear of fireworks, but failed when Samson mistook railway detonators Cyril the Fogman had put on the track for fireworks and ran away in fright, going faster out of surprise at each detonation. Samson almost crashed into and eventually ended up running into . Bradford then encouraged Samson to follow the fireworks to the castle and then both of them enjoyed watching fireworks at Ulfstead Castle : " ". Personality Bradford is an officious and strict brake van who adheres to every railway rule, no matter how minor the rule might be. Although he means well and does his best to keep the trucks in order, his overzealous attitude makes his trains commonly run very late. Because of this, the engines find him annoying. He is also quite conceited, as he claimed he knew how much the engines "appreciated" him. Despite his usual rigidity, Bradford also has a caring side, as shown when he tried to help Samson overcome his intense fear of fireworks. Basis Bradford is based on a standard LMS 20 ton brake van. A handful today survive in preservation on heritage railways. Livery Bradford is painted two-tone green with a red stripe across his sides. The number "0919" is painted inside his stripes in gold. Trivia * Bradford's persona and dialogue are based on Battery Sergeant Major Williams from "It Ain't Half Hot Mum". * Even though Bradford has taillights facing towards his front, he is almost always seen coupled up facing his train instead of facing backwards, thusly putting his side mounted taillights into questionable use. To compensate for this, he has a back mounted taillight. References Category:Characters Category:Rolling Stock Category:Brake Vans Category:Standard Gauge Category:Green Characters Category:The Mainland